Solo Recuerdos
by Sofia Lamadrid
Summary: Contest S.L.N. Edward lo tenía todo,pero en el acto más egoísta e impulsivo de su vida,en una víspera de navidad,pierde a su todo:Bella.Ahora vive atormentado por los recuerdos.¿Qué pasará esta navidad cuando los recuerdos estén más presentes que nunca?


_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer…la trama si, increíblemente es mía :)_

_**"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"**_

_**Titulo:** SOLO RECUERDOS_

_**Penname:** Bella Luna Cullen_

_**Summary:** Contest S.L.N. Edward Cullen a sus 18 años lo tenía todo, pero en el acto más egoísta e impulsivo de su vida, en una víspera de navidad, pierde a su todo: Bella Swan. Ahora vive sumido en la tristeza y atormentado por los recuerdos. ¿Qué pasará esta navidad cuando los recuerdos estén más presentes que nunca?_

_**Pareja a Trabajar:** Edward & Bella_

_**Número de palabras:** 5908_

_**Imagen utilizada:** Nº 2 -Punto de Encuentro-_

_**Canción utilizada:** Nº 11 Christmas Light –Coldplay-_

_**Frase utilizada:** Nº 5 «Te perdí y me perdí... ¿Nos encontraremos alguna vez? »_

_**Página ****del ****Contest:** http: / / www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad_

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOLO <span>RECUERDOS**

**-Por Bella Luna Cullen-**

_Christmas night, another fight_

_Tears we cried; a flood_

_Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood…_

—Mamá, podrías cambiar la emisora, ya me aburrió. –dije en un tono que parecía ser juguetón, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de cómo me quemaba internamente con esa canción. –

—Vamos Edward, ya casi es navidad –me dijo suplicante Esme-

—Sí, si…como todos los años –me burlé de ella dándole un suave beso en la coronilla, para luego huir escaleras arriba-

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me desplomé boca abajo en mi cama, hacia ya mucho tiempo que mi almohada ya no olía a fresas, ya no olía a ella, y ese pensamiento dolió 3 infiernos.

_"Demonios Edward, ¿cuándo dejarás de torturarte?"_ me recriminó mi conciencia.

—Cuando tenga al menos una razón sensata con la cual pueda justificar lo idiota, lo cabrón que fui –me contesté en voz alta-

Era esta maldita fecha la que me ponía así. Fue ya hace casi 7 años que la perdí… ¿En qué momento me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella? Ah, si…cuando comprobaste en carne propia la absoluta verdad que hay en la frase "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" maldito idiota.

Este era el circulo vicioso en el que me envolvía cada Navidad, me atosigaba con recuerdos, me torturaba con los "que hubiera pasado si…" que jamás tendría y por ultimo terminaba odiándome a mí mismo más que los demás años, porque sí, a medida que iba creciendo – y supongo que madurando- me iba dando cuenta del tamaño error que había cometido y dimensionando que probablemente iba a ser el mayor error de mi vida, tenía mi sangre totalmente envenenada de recuerdos y arrepentimiento…

**Inicio del Flashback**

_—Te amo ¿lo sabías? –Me dijo colgándose de mi cuello para poder verme directamente a los ojos-_

_—Mmm… no estoy seguro de saberlo con toodaa certeza –le dije sonriendo y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura-_

_—Pues deberías –me susurró en el oído de una forma que me hizo estremecer, para después mirarme con el ceño adorablemente fruncido-_

_— Te amo con tanta fuerza que duele – le dije y para que entendiera la sinceridad de mis palabras la miré directo a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese chocolate fundido, que me ofrecía paz, felicidad, amor-_

_Mientras le decía esto la tenía sostenida por la cintura e iba caminando hacia atrás, prácticamente arrastrándola, cuando caímos. Los dos nos miramos sorprendidos y rompimos en carcajadas, no me había dado cuenta de que había una pequeña cerca… todo estaba cubierto por la nieve._

_La posición en la que estábamos, hizo sonrojar de la nada furiosamente a Bella, lo cual me daba a entender que estaba recordando lo mismo que yo._

_— ¿Algo interesante que quiera compartir conmigo señorita Swan? – le dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, a sabiendas de que eso la sonrojaría aún más-_

_Ella bajó su mirada a la velocidad del rayo y solamente atinó a golpearme en el pecho, asintiendo ligeramente y mordiéndose el labio inferior… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso no sabía todo lo que ese gesto provocaba en mí?_

_—Gracias por regalarme la pasada noche –murmuré en su oído transparentando todo lo que sentía-_

_—Oh, ¿Eras tú el que estaba ahí? – me preguntó "inocentemente"-_

_Arqueé una ceja sin poder creer que mi Bells, se hubiera atrevido. Ok, ese juego puede ser de a dos._

_—Creo haberte oído gemir mi nombre –le retruqué malvadamente-_

_Se puso de todos los colores, y mi sonrisa de victoria no entraba en mi rostro._

_—Oh si, te recuerdo ahí –dijo escapándose de mi mirada- todo fue perfecto –me dijo con un susurro estrangulado-_

_Aún estábamos sobre la nieve, pero eso poco importaba. Tomé delicadamente su barbilla entre mis dedos, levanté su cabeza para que me viera a los ojos e intentara entender aunque fuera solo un poco como me hacía sentir, quería fundirme con ella de todos los modos posibles. Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos y –para mi fascinación- ella rápidamente acortó la distancia que nos separaba. La besé de manera apasionada, para que supiera cuanto había significado para mí tenerla entre mis brazos de esa manera la noche anterior, hacerla completamente mía, ser completamente suyo, que fuera la primera y –sobre todo- yo ser su primer hombre, no tenía precio._

_Creo que en ese preciso instante, la felicidad de los dos, fue absoluta._

_Tristemente, los seres humanos no sabemos reconocer la felicidad cuando la tenemos enfrente._

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahogué un grito contra la almohada…como añoraba su calidez, su risa…la extrañaba a toda ella.

Pero uno debe aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Me levanté y era de mañana, un día más cerca de mis tormentosos –y muy presentes- recuerdos.

En serio, ¿alguna vez iba a dejar de atormentarme? No entendía la razón, pero este año era más angustiante que cualquiera de los anteriores.

Bajé las escaleras, ya listo para tomar mi desayuno y salir a mi guardia en el hospital de Forks.

_"¡Ella estaría tan orgullosa del gran pediatra en que te has convertido!"_

¡MALDITA CONSCIENCIA!

— ¡Buenos días hermanito! –me saludó Alice alegremente, bajando las escaleras danzando-

—Buenos días Alice –le respondí secamente, estaba tan agotado mentalmente que no tenía ánimos para ser amable-

—Ufff… ¿cómo estamos no? –me dijo algo irritada-

—No molestes ¿Si? –No quería pelear con ella, por este asunto no.-

—Es por la fecha ¿verdad? –preguntó algo ¿triste?-

—Que no molestes Alice –odiaba cuando me podía leer de esa manera-

Terminé mi desayuno lo más rápido posible y salí aún más rápido de mi casa. Odiaba las miradas de compasión que siempre me dirigían Alice y Esme que, para mi desgracia, aumentaban en esta época.

ODIABA LA NAVIDAD.

_"Ohhh genial… ¡ahora te pareces al grinch! "_

—Cielos, eres la conciencia que todos querrían tener, de veras –me contesté muy molesto por mi evidente sinceridad-

El día en el hospital pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero así me sucedía con las cosas que amaba…cada momento me parecía un segundo…estar jugando con los niños en oncología mientras los revisaba, contarles cuentos, chistes, no tenía precio, con ellos de verdad era el Edward de antes, era simplemente feliz. Aunque fuera solo un par de horas.

_"Con Bella las horas también pasaban rápido, no tenían precio…y de verdad eras asquerosa y simplemente feliz"_

Vaya, al parecer, llegué de último cuando repartían las consciencias ¿Es que no puedes estar una vez a mi favor?

_"Se supone que debo corregirte, no adularte imbécil"_

Genial, encima de que me estaba contestando a mí mismo, ni siquiera lo hacía amablemente. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Jasper y hacer terapia. No sabía muy bien hasta donde es "aceptable" que uno pelease tanto consigo mismo.

De verdad cansado pero con una leve sonrisa, regresé y entré en silencio en casa…Casa que, por cierto, estaba demasiado silenciosa para estar a un día de noche buena.

Eso despertó mi alarma ¿Dónde estaba el duendecillo hiperactivo dando órdenes y decorando con Santas, Rudolphs y lucecitas por todo el lugar? ¿Dónde estaba la dulce y comprensiva Esme, asintiendo y riendo por cada ocurrencia de la duende?

Iba a subir las escaleras para buscarlas allí (tal vez estaban tratando de convencer a Carlisle que un desfile de perritos disfrazados de reno era posible en la casa) cuando la luz del comedor en penumbras, llamó mi atención.

—Yo opino que tenemos que decirle –escuché susurrar a Alice, en ese tono acerado, que te deja en claro cuál es su posición definitiva frente a un asunto-

—Ali –le dijo Carlisle en un tono conciliador- tu madre tiene razón

—Ya hemos visto y vivido en carne propia su dolor Alice…no…tú no puedes pedirme que lo destruya aún más –dijo Esme quebrada-

Pude ver la sombra de Carlisle acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Tragué en grueso… ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—Todos en esta casa sabemos que Edward fue, es y será un cabrón egoísta y que su dolor se lo buscó él solito… ¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Bella? ¡Es mi mejor amiga!-soltó de pronto furiosa, para dejarme atónito- Además…estoy segura de que si se llegara a enterar por casualidad…nos odiaría por ocultárselo –terminó más suave-

No podía moverme de donde estaba, y estaba muy seguro de que mi piel era más blanca que la de un vampiro. De pronto, la puerta se abrió del todo.

— ¿Edward? –Preguntó Esme algo asustada, con lágrimas en sus ojos-

— ¿Bella está en Forks? –logré articular aún sin salir del transe-

—Edward, hijo, nosotros no…

— ¿ESTÁ BELLA EN EL MALDITO PUEBLO, SI O NO! –pregunté, estallando al fin

—Regresó ayer –me dijo Alice en un tono muerto-

Fue todo lo que necesité para salir de la casa, la cual me estaba empezando a parecer realmente pequeña, me asfixiaba.

Ni siquiera me llevé el coche, ni siquiera me importó que la nieve me llegara más arriba de los tobillos. Necesitaba pensar, aunque sintiera que la cabeza me iba a estallar, aunque todo me diera vueltas.

BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA.

AQUÍ.

No podía ser cierto.

_"Idiota, su familia vive aquí. Y si mis cuentas no me fallan –que, por supuesto que no fallan porque somos perfectos- ya era hora que regresara, así que tiene toda la lógica ¿no crees? "_

Estúpida consciencia.

No podía dejar de pensar, pero a la vez, mi mente estaba en blanco… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Querría verme? ¿Siquiera me recordaría? ¿Sus ojos me mirarían con ese color chocolate que invitaba a quedarte en sus brazos en noches como esta? ¿O acaso tendrían ese marrón opaco, sin vida, que tenían en la última mirada que nos dirigimos?

Esa mirada llena de dolor, que reinaba en cada una de mis noches sin ella.

Terminé en la banca del parque, bajo el centenar sauce, frente al lago ahora congelado, donde solíamos pasar las tardes enteras, perdidos en los ojos del otro, donde todo comenzó…

**Inicio del flashback**

_El día no podía ser más caluroso, pero aún así con Emmett decidimos salir a correr por el parque, no queríamos perder el estado, así estuviéramos en vacaciones._

_—Hey hermano, ¿Qué hacemos esta noche? –Me dijo Emm mientras dábamos nuestra tercera vuelta-_

_—No lo sé… ¿dormir? –Dije rascándome la nuca-_

_—Ohh ¡vamos Cullen! ¡No puedes escapar de tu popularidad por siempre! –me dijo con cara de "por favor"-_

_—No es escapar Emmett, simplemente no me apetece salir todos los benditos días –me hartaban con este asunto de las fiestas-_

_—Vale, vale…ve a pasar la noche besando a tu piano –me dijo rindiéndose, no sin antes matarme con ese chiste-_

_Lo empujé ligeramente, riendo._

_Y básicamente ese fue el error de mi vida, o la bendición de mi existencia, depende de cómo se viera._

_Emmett no es muy conocido en el equipo de futbol americano por su delicadeza, y yo en ese momento lo comprobé en carne propia al recibir un empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio, trastabillar hacia atrás, tropezar y caer sobre algo…o alguien._

_Instantáneamente oí un quejido de dolor y supe que había caído sobre alguien, apoyé mis manos sobre la acera e intenté incorporarme, al tiempo que giré mi cabeza para disculparme sinceramente por aquel golpazo._

_Pero mi disculpa quedó atascada en mi garganta cuando un suave olor a fresas me golpeó con fuerza demoledora y unos llorosos ojos chocolate me atraparon para siempre._

_"Idiota di algo, la estás aplastando"_

_Mi consciencia en todo su esplendor._

_—Lo…lo lamento yo… -¿qué me sucedía? Ahora era un maldito tartamudo.-_

_Vi como ella volvía a enfocar su mirada, perdida en vaya a saber qué, y hacia acopio de todo su valor para no dejar escapar las lagrimas. Riendo me contestó:_

_—Está bien, en realidad soy yo quien ha tenido la culpa –me dijo sonrojada-_

_Parpadeé, confundido._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? Fue mi amigo el que me empujó y luego...-detuve mi perorata al ver que ella negaba divertida, seguramente riendo por algún chiste privado- ¿qué? – le pregunté molesto, arqueando una ceja al verme excluido de aquello que la hacía sonreír-_

_De pronto, nació en mi pecho el enorme deseo de ser yo el que la hiciera sonreír._

_Ella se rió y a mí me sonó como campanas repiqueteando en una armoniosa melodía._

_También empecé a reír._

_—No ere tú, es mi mala suerte y mi descuido al caminar-decretó como si fuera lo más normal y lo más cierto del universo-_

_En ese momento no comprendí a que se refería, y ya fuera por mi confusión, por el calor o por el bendito olor a fresas que me nublaba el pensamiento y que acababa de declarar mi marca de heroína personal, los dos rompimos a reír._

_—Hey Eddie, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que eras tan blandengue ¿están bien? –Parloteó un muy arrepentido Emmett, rompiendo así nuestra burbuja personal-_

_Desde que caí hasta ese momento, no tenía noción de la posición en que nos encontrábamos. Yo estaba entre sus piernas, con mi rostro vuelto hacia ella y tenía uno de mis brazos apoyado sobre mi codo y el otro estaba perfectamente acomodado entre uno de los brazos de ella, pasando por detrás de su espalda. Y ella estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, formando una V y sus brazos estirados hacia atrás, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos._

_Si no hubiera libros esparcidos alrededor y los dos estuviéramos cubiertos de tierra, bueno, tal vez habríamos pasado como una pareja disfrutando del día de sol._

_— ¡Eddie! –Chasqueó Emmett delante de nuestras caras- ¿están bien?_

_La hermosa castaña adquirió un adorable tono sonrosado y yo carraspeé, para aclarar mis ideas._

_—Sí, esto…emmh…-me levanté como pude y le ofrecí mi mano- de verdad lo siento._

_Ella asintió y se mordió en labio en el gesto más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Dubitativa, tomó mi mano y en ese simple contacto sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas comenzaban donde estaba su toque y llegaban a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas._

_Al notar que sus libros seguían en el piso, rápidamente me agaché para levantarlos, sin darme cuenta de que ella lo hacía al mismo tiempo._

_¿Resultado? Oh sí, de seguro un chichón en mi frente a la mañana siguiente. No quería ni pensar en la suya._

_"¡Brillante! ¡Ídolo Edward! ¡Mátala antes de saber siquiera su nombre! ¡Infeliz! ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un retrasado e intentar no cagarla por un momento?"_

_Vaya consciencia había ligado. Pero esta vez tenía razón._

_— ¡Ouch! –Dijimos al unísono-_

_Ella soltó los libros y se incorporó, sobándose la frente. Tomé sus libros y también me levanté, ofreciéndoselos, con una verdadera disculpa y ojos de perrito abandonado grabados en mi rostro-_

_—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo no sé como… -no tenía palabras para disculparme-_

_Ella solo atinó a tomar sus libros y reír._

_—Tranquilo, ya te dije que es gracias a mi mala suerte –se encogió de hombros- Estoy acostumbrada._

_— ¿Acostumbrada a que desconocidos caigan sobre ti y te golpeen varias veces? Vaya vida la tuya –dije con la intención de aligerar un poco el ambiente-_

_Ella volvió a reír y mi pecho se ensanchó en una extraña sensación de alegría al saber que yo era el causante de esa risa. Yo también volví a reír._

_—Edward –le dije al fin-_

_—Bella –me dijo en una tímida sonrisa, sin mirarme a los ojos-_

_—Te queda –le dije guiñándole un ojo cuando levantó la vista sorprendida ante mi comentario-_

_—Gracias –murmuró apenas, huyendo de mi mirada y –para no perder la costumbre- sonrojada-_

_"¡Vamos! ¡Ese es el Edward que yo conozco! ¡Hombre, al fin reaccionaste!"_

_Bueno, al parecer mi consciencia podía estar de mi lado, cuando se lo proponía._

_—Esto…tengo que irme ahora –me dijo apenada-_

_—De acuerdo, creo que también me están esperando –dije de pronto recordando a Emmett- Te veo luego –le dije afirmando, no preguntando y le guiñé de nuevo –_

_Antes de darme la vuelta, la vi transformarse en un farolito de navidad y caminar en mi dirección contraria._

_—Vaya, vaya –dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas- ¡EDWARD CULLEN SE HA ENAMORADO! –Gritó haciendo que una pareja que trotaba se diera vuelta-_

_—Calla Emmett, no digas estupideces_

_—Así que… ¿La verás de nuevo? –preguntó sonriendo-_

_Sonreí y negué divertido, incrementando un poco mi carrera._

_Sí, la vería de nuevo._

**Fin del Flashback**

Las lágrimas me quemaban en las mejillas, al recordar una parte de todo lo que vivimos. Algo tenía que hacer para recuperarla.

Recién ahora, a mis 25 años comprendí que no podía vivir sin mi vida.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a casa, con una emoción que hacía tiempo no tenía en el pecho. Tenía, QUERÍA verla. La iba a recuperar, no importaba que. Si tenía que arrodillarme ante ella, besar sus pies y suplicarle perdón para que me dejara volver a su lado lo haría feliz.

— ¡ALICE! –Grité en cuanto atravesé la puerta- ¡ALICE!

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? –Me dijo bajando las escaleras en pijama- ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?

Corrí hasta donde estaba ella y la tomé por los hombros.

—Tengo que verla Ali –la sacudí un poco para que despertara del todo- ¡Tengo que verla!

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás seguro Edward? –Preguntó dudando- deberías saber que ella…

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro Alice! –Le dije exaltado- ¡Más seguro que nunca!

—Está bien Eddie, pero ¿sabes que ella…

— ¡Lo sé Alice! Pero debo verla igual –la solté de los hombros- QUIERO verla –terminé-

Dejé a mi hermana a los pies de la escalera y yo subí, feliz, a dormir.

Por primera vez en siete años, mis sueños fueron tranquilos.

En la mañana de la víspera de navidad, me levanté sonriendo.

_"¡Hoy es el día!"_ dijo feliz mi consciencia

—De verdad que lo es –le respondí-

Desayuné entre miradas de escepticismo de Alice y Esme; fui a trabajar sonriendo.

Esa mañana les hablé a mis pequeños pacientes sobre Bella.

— ¿Y es bonita? –Me preguntó Ian de 6 años-

—Ella es la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra –le contesté-

Todos rieron emocionados conmigo.

— ¿Y ya le compraste un regalo de navidad? –Me preguntó Sophie, un poco más seria-

_"Demonios Eddie, la pequeña tiene razón"_ me dictó la ya muy conocida consciencia.

—No había pensado en eso…-dije algo avergonzado-

Todas las niñas empezaron a gritar, reprochándome la falta del regalo, y me enviaron directo a conseguir uno. No hace falta decir que obedecí como todo un caballero.

Llegué a casa a eso de las siete de la tarde, con un estuche en mi bolsillo que tenía una delicada cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba una estrella plateada que, en el centro, tenía una estrella más pequeña, hecha de zafiro.

Subí directo a bañarme y a prepararme para la gran noche.

Pero me decepcioné un poco cuando bajé y Alice me dijo que los Swan cenarían con los Black y vendrían a la fiesta luego de medianoche.

Eso tenía sus pros y sus contras.

En contra estaba el hecho de no poder hablar con ella durante la cena, para preparar el camino.

Y a favor estaba el hecho de que con toda la gente que habría en la fiesta, nadie notaría nuestra ausencia.

Bien, podría aguantar.

La cena se me hizo insoportable e interminable en presencia de Tanya, que no dejaba de parlotear.

Fui feliz y mi ansiedad comenzó a crecer a medida que empezaron a llegar los invitados luego de las senté en un sofá individual desde donde tenía una vista privilegiada de la entrada, sin dudas, la vería llegar.

Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme a eso de la 1.23 cuando la puerta se abrió y mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Allí estaba, más hermosa y más mujer que nunca. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla. Estaba con un saco negro, y su pelo caía en suaves cascadas caoba por debajo de sus hombros, su piel tan blanca como siempre se veía suave, delicada al tacto, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran del chocolate más precioso y brillante que le había visto jamás, entró riendo y hablando…cuando mi mundo se vino abajo.

Entró riendo, mirando con adoración y sostenida de la cintura por Jacob Black…Eso no podía ser cierto, ella, ella no podía estar tan perdidamente enamorada de ese chucho como lo afirmaban sus ojos.

Se encontró con Alice y se abrazaron con felicidad, luego, el asqueroso perro le sacó delicadamente el abrigo, dejando ver el hermoso vestido azul atado al cuello que resaltaba su figura.

Y para terminar de destrozar mi corazón, ante una pregunta de Alice, Jacob la abrazó le dio un beso cargado de amor. Un amor que solo yo tenía el derecho de sentir.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas, yo me puse de pie con una lágrima traicionera en mi mejilla, y Bella giró su rostro, para encontrarse con mi mirada. Su sonrisa desapareció en el acto y me miró de una manera que no supe leer.

Di media vuelta y salí de mi hogar.

Dejé mi casa y empecé a caminar sin saber a dónde me dirigía, apretando la mandíbula para no llorar.

O en realidad si sabía. Iba a nuestro punto de encuentro. Si bien el sauce frente al lago había sido el lugar donde nos conocimos y donde solíamos pasar las tardes de verano, había un lugar que era nuestro favorito, donde habían pasado las cosas más importantes para nosotros, y era donde nos gustaba ir para aislarnos por completo del universo.

Cuando llegué allí al ver que todo seguía igual y que nuestra situación era tan distinta, me dejé caer y me deshice en llanto.

Se sentía como si hubieran clavado una daga con sal en mi corazón y al querer sacarla solo hacía más y más grande la herida, quemándome en los bordes. El dolor era tan profundo que dudaba que un ser humano fuera capaz de sufrir tanto.

Un pequeño pino decorado con luces, cerca de un fresno, le daba al bosque una perfecta atmosfera romántica. Pero ahí estaba yo de rodillas, recordando como en la acción más impulsiva de mi vida, perdí a la razón de mi existencia.

**Inicio del flashback**

_Yo estaba apoyado en el tronco del fresno que estaba cerca del "pinito luminoso" –apodo que le había dado Bells- y la tenía entre mis brazos, con su cabeza en mi hombro y mientras yo estaba embobado jugando con su cabello, ella se divertía haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz. Estábamos semienterrados en la nieve, pero nada de eso verdaderamente importaba._

_—Oye –me dijo mirándome divertida- tengo una sorpresa._

_— ¿Qué no es esta noche cuando me das mi regalo?-le pregunté entre confundido y divertido-_

_—Tonto –dijo golpeando mi pecho- tendrás esta noche tu regalo de navidad, lo que tengo ahora, es una muy buena noticia-_

_Mientras me decía esto, se había arrodillado entre mis piernas y me tomaba de las solapas del sobretodo, con sus ojos brillando de autentica emoción._

_—Bueno ¿Y qué es? –le pregunté feliz y sonriendo ante su entusiasmo-_

_— ¡ME DIERON LA BECA EN LONDRES!-Exclamó feliz-_

_La sonrisa se desvaneció de mi cara al instante._

_— ¡Eddie! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me dieron la beca! ¡Mi sueño se está haciendo realidad! –Exclamó sacudiéndome ligeramente ante mi falta de reacción-_

_—Creí que NUESTRO sueño, era formar una familia –le dije sin filtro y con la mirada perdida en la nieve-_

_—Pero…pero –ahora balbuceaba- tú, tú sabes a que me refiero, yo…-en sus ojos comenzaron a asomar las primeras lágrimas y mi corazón comenzó a romperse-_

_La solté lentamente, sintiendo como se desprendían también pedazos de mi alma._

_La miré con odio, con bronca, por no pensar en mí, en nosotros, en todo lo que habíamos vivido._

_—Yo renuncié a dos becas de fútbol en Florida porque sabía que tú no estarías allí –le solté amargamente-_

_—Lo sé Edward, pero yo jamás te pedí que renunciaras a ellas –me dijo con la voz rota, y mirándome con su alma, que solo me reflejaba dolor, tristeza, y algo aún peor…vacio.-_

_Ahora yo estaba de pie, y ella sobre la nieve intentando controlar sus sollozos._

_—Yo tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo Isabella –ella hizo una mueca de dolor al oír su nombre completo- pero sabes mi concepto de las relaciones a distancia._

_—Pero Edward…tú… ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS DIFERENTES! –Me gritó ahora ella poniéndose de pie-_

_— ¡LO ERAMOS BELLA! ¡LO ERAMOS PORQUE NOS AMABAMOS! O al menos, yo creí que lo hacíamos –le dije con un nudo en la garganta-_

_Ella se acercó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, su toque me quemaba como los mil demonios._

_—Te amo Edward –me dijo suspirando- siempre lo he hecho._

_Yo negué con la cabeza, llorando como un condenado._

_—Se acabó –murmuré-_

_— ¿Qué? –Dijo Bella con angustia y el llanto impregnando su voz-_

_Y con una entereza y una voluntad que no creí posibles en ese momento, me aparté bruscamente de su tacto y le solté:_

_— ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡VE Y BUSCA EL MALDITO SUEÑO QUE YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE DARTE!_

_Y así, sin más, me di la vuelta y me marché. Sin mirar atrás._

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa tarde no miré hacia atrás, pero si lo hice el resto de mis días sufriendo, por mi estupidez, las consecuencias de mis actos.

— **Te perdí y me perdí... ¿Nos encontraremos alguna vez?** –Le solté al aire-

—Nuestros caminos se bifurcaron, y ahora están demasiado alejados como para volver a encontrarnos –me contestó una voz que ya tenía 7 años sin oír-

Me di la vuelta lentamente, tratando de parecer calmado y sin querer creer que de verdad ella estaba ahí.

— ¿Bella? –pregunté idiotamente, dándome cuenta de que mi voz sonaba más quebrada de lo que esperaba-

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo en un suspiro-

Me puse a la defensiva enseguida.

—Creo que puedo estar donde yo quiera ¿o no? –le solté cortante-

—Puedes estar donde quieras, eso está claro…-me dijo algo ¿triste? No, debía estar alucinando- pero creo que sabes a que me refiero.

_"Vamos Edward, no la cagues…querías verla ¿recuerdas?"_

Ohh maldita consciencia…siempre del lado de ella.

Respiré hondo, y decidí comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estás Bella? –Le dije con un tono más conciliador-

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, como en los tiempos de antaño en los que me intentaba leerme.

—Yo estoy muy bien Edward, no me puedo quejar de cómo me ha tratado la vida…y ¿qué me dices de ti?

—Ahora soy médico, y las cosas marchan muy bien.

Mentí tan estrepitosamente que me preguntaba si ella se lo había tragado.

—Oh Edward… -dijo ella ¿llorando? Dándose cuenta de mi mentira-

Y se lanzó a mis brazos.

La tenía ahí conmigo. Y de pronto me sentí de nuevo completo.

_Those Christmas lights, light up the street_

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_Then all my troubles will be gone…_

La envolví en mi abrazo, queriendo fundirme con ella, y volver a ser uno solo como aquella primera vez.

Tal vez, una navidad ella se fue, y esta navidad ella volvería. Con ella, todos mis problemas se acabarían.

La sensación de tenerla era tan inmensamente grande que no pude contenerla. La alejé un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y uní nuestros labios justo en el momento en que un copo de nieve se posaba sobre su boca.

La besé de una forma en que no la había besado jamás, ese beso tenía sabor a "te extrañé tanto", era un beso diferente porque era de sincera y total entrega, estaría con ella, aquí o en la China, donde ella me necesitara para cumplir todos sus sueños.

Pero en esos momentos, mis labios se volvieron más duros que una roca, y más fríos que toda la nieve que nos rodeaba.

Ella no estaba respondiendo el beso.

Me separé lenta y dolorosamente, como un náufrago que se niega a despegarse de su tabla salvavidas y finalmente la miré a los ojos.

Me maldije internamente al verla llorar.

— Me voy a casar con Jake. –Soltó en un desgarrador sollozo- Ya no te amo Edward.

Sus ojos se mostraron transparentes para mí una vez más mostrándome que decía la verdad, lo dijo en un tono de tanta sinceridad y tanta paz que…mi corazón se quebró en millones de pedacitos diminutos, incapaces de volver a unirlos.

Y en ese momento, la verdad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua helada.

ELLA HABÍA SEGUIDO ADELANTE.

La maltraté, la mandé a volar…y ella lo hizo, avanzó, progresó y se convirtió en la monumental mujer que tenía ahora enfrente mío.

Ella ya no era mía. Y yo había estado viviendo en un mundo alternativo, formado de solo recuerdos, negándome a ver la realidad, creyendo que cuando ella volviera todo sería como antes.

Que iluso más estúpido.

La terminé de soltar, pero no me alejé.

—Lo entiendo –dije asintiendo, y apretando mi mandíbula-

—Edward…-pronunció despacio, cerrando los ojos- yo no te entiendo…

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Bella? –De pronto comencé a enojarme conmigo mismo, por ser yo el que no entendió nunca- ¿No entiendes que te amo jodidamente, que todos y cada uno de los días que he estado lejos de ti lo he sufrido y lamentado con mi vida?

De los ojos de Bella caían lágrimas sin control.

— ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada entonces? –Me reclamaba con dolor- ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA FUISTE POR MÍ? ¡CINCO AÑOS EDWARD! ¡CINCO AÑOS ESTUVE ESPERANDO POR TI! Una llamada, una carta, un mail, lo que fuera…- su voz me rompía aún más, al saber que tenía razón -y yo volvería a tu lado… pero jamás hubo nada. Entonces hace 2 años llegó Jacob, y me enseñó lo que era el amor de verdad, me enseñó que el amor de verdad está desligado del sentimiento de posesión, me enseñó que el amor te hace libre para que puedas realizar tus sueños…

Un denso silencio cayó entre nosotros dos.

Me negaba a creer que tuviera razón pero, como siempre, mi consciencia se hizo presente

_"Sabés que es cierto, ¡ya abre los ojos de una maldita vez!"_

Se alejó lentamente, esta vez físicamente, sabiendo que nuestras almas ya estaban tan lejos que era imposible que se volvieran a encontrar…

—Adiós Edward –me dijo quemando todos nuestros puentes-

—Siempre te amé Bella –le dije llorando, ya sin esperanzas –

—Lo sé –me dijo convencida- solo que no supimos luchar por ello sin lastimarnos, hoy ya es demasiado tarde.

Asentí derrotado, sintiendo de una vez por todas, el peso de la verdadera pérdida, una pérdida que recién asumía hoy, siete años más tarde.

Ella se alejó, perdiéndose en las tinieblas del bosque, en un camino sin retorno. Esta vez, fue ella quien no miró hacia atrás.

Me quedé llorando, con mi corazón roto a cuestas, preguntándome como viviría de ahora en adelante.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, sin que importaran el frío o la nieve, o sí el mundo había dejado de existir.

De pronto, sentí como apretaban fuertemente mi hombro

—Edward –la voz sonaba realmente preocupada- Edward por favor contesta

Siguieron hablando y zamarreándome pero yo no reaccionaba, no encontraba el modo de volver.

Algo pasó que me hizo recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos, unos suaves y muy cálidos labios se posaron en mi mejilla.

Pestañeé y enfoqué mi mirada en un par de ojos chocolates que me miraban demasiado ansiosos y preocupados para mi gusto.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué hacía Bella aquí?

—Amor… ¿estás bien? –Suspiró- Edward por favor, me estás matando, ¿podrías decirme que estás pensando?

— ¿Pensando sobre qué? –había algo que aquí no cuadraba-

—Te dije que me dieron la beca en Londres…pero que no quiero estar en otro lugar que no estés tú –terminó con un deje de tristeza en su voz-

De repente entendí todo. Bueno, o tal vez no todo, pero si pude tener una proyección de cómo sería mi vida sin Bella, y por su tono, supe cómo sería su vida sin su sueño.

Yo no sería ese mismo cabrón egoísta de mi ensoñación.

El amor requiere sacrificios, y te da la libertad de cumplir todos tus sueños.

Aliviado, y con el alma extrañamente completa y en paz, sonreí, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tú eres mi vida ahora, ¿lo sabías? –Le dije mirándola a los ojos-

Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y yo tragué en grueso, esto sería difícil.

—Si eres mi vida, no puedo matar a mi vida ¿verdad? –le pregunté-

—No te sigo –confesó extrañada por el camino de mis palabras-

—Vas a ir a Inglaterra y le demostrarás al mundo la increíble escritora que eres –le dije sonriendo, orgulloso de mi sol-

—Pero tú y las distancias…-se enredó en sus palabras, al no encontrarle sentido a mis palabras que se contradecían con mis ideas-

— Pero Bella…NOSOTROS SOMOS DIFERENTES –le dije sonriendo, pero aún algo receloso de saber que estaría lejos- será difícil, te extrañaré cada noche que estemos separados, pero nosotros podemos preciosa.

Ella me había abrazado fuertemente, y sin querer las lágrimas se le escapaban, mientras me miraba sin poder creer lo que oía.

_"Oh, vamos…tú tampoco te crees lo que estás diciendo"_ gritó mi consciencia desesperada.

—Pero lo haré por ella –le solté en voz alta-

—Edward –me dijo tocando mi mejilla para llamar mi atención-

La miré.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar con tu consciencia y besarme? – me dijo tomándome de las solapas de mi chaqueta para acercarme-

Reí audiblemente, sin poder creer mi suerte en que esta mujer me amara.

Bella soltó un quejido de impaciencia y yo reí más, terminando de acortar la distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un beso cargado de significado.

El amor verdadero te hace libre, no te ata, e increíblemente eso lo había aprendido de una muy ingeniosa jugada de mi cabeza, la sola idea de no tenerla, de vivir siendo un fantasma, me había abierto los ojos.

Nada nos aseguraba que fuera fácil, o que no dolería, pero aquí estábamos los dos, besándonos en una noche buena, apostando todo a un camino difícil, lleno de obstáculos y de distancias, pero era un camino que haríamos juntos, así fuera desde dos continentes separados por un océano.

JUNTOS PODRÍAMOS.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :) les gustó?<em>

_Bueno, esto es una de las primeras historias que me animo a publicar, leyendo a Betzacosta me enteré del concurso y dije ¿por qué no? despues de todo la idea vino sola._

_Espero que les guste,y si al comenzar las votaciones, esta historia les sigue gustando, pues, me harían muy muy feliz con su voto y aún más con su review, no importa si bueno o malo, porque me gusta crecer y compartir opiniones con las demas..._

_Ustedes ¿Qué dicen?merezco algo?_

_Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Un abrazo_

_Charli ;) (Bella Luna)_


End file.
